It All Started on a Wednesday
by Randomdancing410
Summary: MattxMello fanfic, Matt POV. Yaoi, don't like don't read. At the Wammy House, they're about 15. I suck at summaries. Please read.
1. Prologue

"A picture is worth a thousand words."

How many times have we all heard that saying? Personally, I dislike it, for there are so many smaller, shorter things that say so much more.

Like a swift, sorrowful kiss can tell you what the one you love is thinking.

Like a single tear from the one you love can reflect every moment you've spent with him.

Like a regretful glance from the one you love can say more than any word could.

Like a hurried exit by the one you love can break your heart a million times over.

The one you love... if he is leaving, can he really love you?

Yeah, this definitely makes your heartbreak feel a thousand times better, doesn't it?

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! No need to review on this chapter. I'm taking a leaf out of Stephanie Meyer's books and making the prologue from a passage that will appear later in the story.**


	2. Smoking

**A/N: OMG my first MattxMello/MelloxMatt fic! The first Death Note fanfic that I've posted. Yeah, K+ for now for light, fluffy yaoi, but I'll change it as they get more intimate. Don't worry, the worst will be long making-out sessions. Oh, and I've been listening to a bunch of T. Swift, Adam Lambert, and Owl City. I will probably affect my writing. Ye have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: If I was the creator of Death Note, there would be more fanservice than just handcuffs and leather pants. If I owned all the characters, they would be stick figures, and Misa would have never existed. I obviously do not own Death Note. Nor do I own Godiva, Dove, or Super Mario Galaxy.**

My world was changed on a day that started just like any other. On that day, I fell in love with someone whom I completely trusted, who was my best friend, and who, somehow, loved me as much as I loved him. It was on that day, which was a Wednesday, by the way, that I fell in love with Mihael Keehl, more commonly known as Mello, my roommate at the Wammy House.

It all started when I woke up on that Wednesday to the ever-present smell of chocolate, leather, and Hollister cologne. The smell of Mello. Whom I had just dreamed about. And in said dream, I told him that I loved him. That was the first time I realized that I really did. I opened my eyes to see the same old everything. Mello stuffing himself with Godiva, room as messy as ever. Mels as adorable as ever. I didn't say that. That stays between you and me. Anyhoo.

The day went on like any other until after dinner. Well, after my after-dinner smoke. Sort of during it. Anyway, I was leaning out the window into the bleak January evening to avoid getting smoke in our small room. Between drags, Mello grabbed my shoulder, and, startled, I dropped my cig. I turned around, preparing to yell at him and grab another cig, until I saw his face.

His deeply concerned face. And his wide, sorrowful eyes.

I yearned to throw my arms around him, to comfort him, to sooth his fears and assuage his thoughts. But then I remembered he had cost me a cig, and my eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" I nearly growled, folding my arms across my chest. His face fell, and my resolve faltered.

"Don't smoke, please," he pleaded softly. "Nearly three million people die of lung cancer each year, and eighty-seven percent of people who smoke get lung cancer. I don't want to lose you."

"I only smoke a couple a day," I protested feebly, beginning to break.

"Only a couple _packs_ a day," Mello snorted. Although his expression was angry, his eyes were pleading and gentle. I sighed.

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled. "I'll cut down."

"Please quit," he begged, tears forming in his icy blue eyes.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, annoyed by how mesmerized I was by his concern.

"Damn it all, Matt!" he yelled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "You're my best friend—my only friend! I don't want you to die because I freaking love you!"

My heart almost stopped. I felt ready to faint. My breathing sped. Mello, with tears streaming down his face and waiting for my reaction, blushed the most adorable red. And you know what I did? Nope, I didn't confess my newly-found love. I didn't kiss him, though I really wanted to. I didn't fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness for making him worry. I just hugged him. Yeah, pretty lame, right?

I cried into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him as close to me as physically possible. I buried myself under his chocolate-leather-Hollister scent. I wanted to stop time forever. But since I couldn't, I was content with stealing this perfect moment.

Until it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mello stuck his middle finger at whoever knocked, but the moment was ruined. We looked at each others' tear-stained faces. I blushed when he pulled me in for a much shorter hug. I went to Super Mario Galaxy, he went to Dove. Life went on. Until bedtime. Bedtime of that wonderful Wednesday was the time that Mello and I first slept together.

. . .

Not that way, you perv!

**A/N: Didja like it? Whoever catches the Dane Cook reference gets a free picture of a jar of BB's Best Strawberry Jam. And how about everyone votes: should I bring in more pairings? And should I have Light come, handcuffed to L? I want TONS of feedback. Your likes and dislikes of the fic. Feel free to give me plot bunnies.**

**3//: Random~**


	3. Not A Chapter Author Note

--NOT A CHAPTER--

This is Random! I have to apologize. I'm on my mom's computer right now. Mine and my sister's laptop is at my dad's office because we might have lost everything (documents, music, pictures, etc) on it. I promised someone (I can't remember who) that I would update in the next week, but that may not be possible because of aforementioned problem. I have the chapter written, I just need to edit it and type it up, but if I save the chapter on my mom's laptop, she may find it, and I don't really want my mom to see that I'm a yaoi fangirl. I'm sorry! But in return, I will give you a spoiler passage from Chapter 2. Remember, it's Matt POV, and if you don't understand what a whore is, you shouldn't read the rest of this fic. Just FYI.

_ "What are y-y-you d-do-doin-doing?" I whimpered._

_ "I have a fetish for fourteen-year-old boys with orange goggles and stutters," he commented casually, as if talking about the weather, which happened to be freezing. I looked at his growing smirk in confusion. Comprehending his words, I blushed approximately the same color as my hair. He laughed, walked to the other side of the room, and plopped me onto his bed._

Yay! I love giving spoilers with a cliffie. I'll update ASAP. Oh, and from all of your guys's reviews, I have decided to bring in L and Light! LOL handcuffs. Expect them in Chapter 3. Please review if you have any feedback or ideas or anything really. Tell all your MattxMello-fangirls/fanboys to read and review this. I'm desperate to become popular.

3//: Random~


End file.
